


A Reconciliation

by J444



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Breasts, Conversations, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Genderbending, Kissing, Nicknames, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Game(s), Rope Bondage, Royalty, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Spanking, Stripping, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J444/pseuds/J444
Summary: Prince Fluff receives a letter from Squashini, in friendship. She invites him to her theater, a visit which turns out to be for more than just simple amends.[Two variants, for length - Full (4.8k words) and Compact (3.5k words)]





	1. Full (4,892 Words)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Characters are based off of YoshiMister's 'Kirbooby' designs. [Humanoid - [Ref. 1](https://e621.net/post/show/1626274/), [Ref. 2](https://e621.net/post/show/1626285/)]  
> \- There is a puff of logic that makes more sense in HAL's canon than in Kirbooby canon (followed by a self-aware comment).
> 
> The first chapter is a fully-detailed version of events, while the second chapter streamlines things for a shorter read. A few shortened elements are re-positioned to make better sense, events that could swing a shorter way can and will, and some less needed elements are gone entirely. Compare and contrast, if you wish.

* * *

Four months after Yin-Yarn's defeat

* * *

It was a peaceful evening in Patch Land. Prince Fluff had done all the chores he set himself to do. (Maintaining Patch castle, and himself, and whatnot.) About the only thing left in his routine was to check his mail. Sorting through some envelopes, he found one clad a pale yellow, with a scent of vanilla. (Treat Land, he figured.) He opened this one first, not bothering to check the return address on the front. It was a letter, and it read:  
   
 "Hello, Prince Fluff. I was wondering if you could come over and spend a little time with me. I met you and your pal under Yin-Yarn's command, and things, of course, didn't go over well. I really hope to, y'know, patch things up between the two of us.  
   
 If you have (or can make time for) a visit, 11:00 P.M., please send a line to [Number Withheld], and come to the theater in Treat Land, backstage. If not, then reply anyway. (You can suggest an alternate date, if you want!)  
   
 —Love,  
A Would-Be Friend"  
   
 Prince Fluff thought about this. A date? Seeing the place, he knew exactly who sent the invitation — the tricky magician, Squashini — and he wasn't sure whether or not to accept. But this was a message of friendship! After seeing through the rest of his mail — which was the same as usual, otherwise — he definitely had the time, but then again, she was the same magician who gave him and Kirby so much trouble some time ago, and he had his doubts. After some thought, which ended with his present kindness overruling their past scuffle, he accepted, sent her a voicemail, and set off for Treat Land.

* * *

Prince Fluff arrived at the theater at 10:55 P.M., slightly early. Following a helpful sign on a side wall, he made his way around to a swinging door, which led backstage. He waited a couple minutes for the hour to arrive, then knocked on the door, with a "Hello?".  
   
No sound from inside.  
   
"Your invite, Prince Fluff."  
   
A voice now replied, "Come in!"  
   
He pushed open the door, and walked through, only to freeze two steps in. At the back of the room, near the stage curtain, was Squashini, the area around her in spotlight. Her top hat was still on, over her wavy green hair, and her black cape still reached out around her, but everything else about her wasn't nearly so modest. Her suit's upper half appeared to have burst open, leaving her orange, C-sized breasts hanging out. The lower half was gone entirely, revealing her white stockings. She wasn't wearing any undergarments, either, leaving her pussy in full view to him. She was kneeling on the floor, and — looking back up — she had bound her hands together behind her head, elbows out. The other end of the rope, which was eight strands thick, was secured to the rafters above, without any slack between the two. The bow atop the present was the lustful look in her eyes, with a wily grin on her face. Prince Fluff was frozen still at her sight, raising a sudden blush, with a small twinge of pleasure in his cock.  
   
"Well, Prince?", she cooed. "What do you think?"  
   
He was verbally scrambled. He hadn't had as much experience in love before, as she obviously could've had since he last saw her; he was a man of his kingdom. He wasn't a first-timer — in fact, he did go out a good several times before, and knew the ropes — but he still hadn't settled in completely.  
   
"Shall we, y'know, make up for our first meet-together?" He recomposed himself, with this.  
   
"Th.. This is quite odd, your definition of 'make-up'. Giving your body away like this..."  
   
"At least, to you. You know how I am, back with the giant bomb and all-" She quickly caught herself — "How I go about doing things, really. I would never think of truly harming you or anyone, now that Yin-Yarn doesn't have anything to do with me. I'm my own being now!" She chuckled softly. "And I always go a few extra miles than anyone else." Prince Fluff took this in for a moment, then smiled, and started walking towards her again. "Well, you can keep it up. You're certainly doing well in that regard."  
   
The spotlights around Squashini started to dim to a more intimacy-friendly level, as if she had programmed a lighting system just for this (which she had). While still approaching, the Prince stopped just before reaching her.  
   
"Err, silly question, but is 'Squashini' your normal name, or is there something else I could call you?"  
   
"You can call me 'Squashie', if you wish." Fair enough for him.  
   
The two were now practically beside each other. Prince Fluff hesitated for a second, still recoiling from the change of mood when he entered. Looking downward towards her, he lowered himself to match, kneeling with one leg. He put out his hands toward her, and hesitated again. He usually had his partner guide him along, but this was different — he went into this by himself; he might as well guide himself along. He looked into her eyes, and she smiled further and looked back into his.  
   
He leaned further forward, and settled his hands on the bottom of her breasts. He lifted them, feeling their weight, and squeezed them slightly. She lightly moaned as he continued to fondle them. He slowly moved around, massaging up the sides. After he had learned her, he brought his attention to her nipples, hardened from his care. With a finger, he teased one, meekly and curiously, tensing her up. Leaning further forward, he grabbed under both sides of her breast, and planted his lips around her nipple, suckling it, with a more audible moan from Squashie. He flicked his tongue across her areola, and over her nipple, before weaving around it. With a final tickle, and following whimper, he let go, before moving up to share a short, pleasant kiss.  
   
He got on his feet, stepped slightly back, and began to undress. The prince took off his gold crown, and put it atop Squashie's top hat for the moment. Off came his robes, and shoulder pads, letting his blue skin show. He slid them a few feet to his side, before sliding down his pants, which he also slid away. (He gently tossed his crown on the pile as well.) Finally, he shimmied down his dark-blue briefs, letting his cock hang out in front of her. It wasn't fully lengthened yet, at roughly three-and-a-half inches, but both of them understood without a word. With one last toss to the side, he looked back to Squashie... and the jagged pumpkin smile she bore.  
   
"Err, Squashie?"    
   
"Yes?"    
   
"About that mouth you have... Is it safe to stick it in?"  
   
"Well, yes. They aren't sharp, really. More for show. As for comfort... well, seeing what kind of world we are in..." Squashie closed her mouth, and focused. After a moment, she opened it again, now in an oval shape. Prince Fluff was quite surprised, but had no qualms about it that mattered. Whatever goes, in a world (somewhat) made of crafts!  
   
He moved towards her again, and held his cock up further. Squashie admired it a little more. It didn't have an odor, per se, but it smelled... fresh. Like a nicely-washed set of woolens. She figured it was a result of his "proper" status, taking care of himself well, for one. She leaned her head further forward, and kissed his crown, with a small 'chu'. That alone caused it to extend a tiny bit. As the two moved in closer, she slowly encapsulated his entire head in her mouth. For a couple moments, she caressed it with her tongue, longingly and delicately, before changing her strategy. After a motionless moment, she tickled the underside of it as fast as she could, overwhelming him. With a sharp groan, he bent over somewhat, his cock surging to its fullest. She slid out and eyed it again, his tip shining.  
   
"Ooh, I think that's five-and-a-half inches. A good length!" The prince recovered, and smiled at this, with a small chuckle.  
   
"By the way, not to mess with the moment, but... do you want to know how you taste?" After a moment, he agreed.  
   
"You taste a bit... linen-y." She chuckled slightly at her words. "And quite savory, too. Bring your cock over here further."  
   
Without another word, she put her lips around his cock again. She tightened her grip on it, sucking it further into her mouth, moving ever forward until his crown reached the back. She wet as much of it as she could with her tongue, sucking it in all the while, lightly moaning with his girth. She slid back, catching a breath, and started swinging herself back and forth from her bound position, bobbing his cock inward and outward, finding a good pace. The prince, slightly arched over her and softly moaning as she performed her magic, lightly docked his hands on her shoulders.  
   
"You're so good at this", he whispered between breaths.  
   
After a minute of this pleasure, her at a low drone, the prince had a thought. He shuffled himself to Squashie's left, with her adjusting to match. He wet his ring and middle fingers, bent over as far as he could, and brushed her clit with them, causing her head to tremble slightly. He moved downward, and started to dip his fingers between her folds, snugly fitting and slicked-up. As she continued to suck him off, her breaths shortened as he picked up to a gentle pace, thrusting in and out to the sound of her wetness. After a couple moments, he rapidly plunged in one more time, as deep as he could fit into her. With a sharp, muffled moan, she pulled herself off of his cock, before devolving into a short fit of giggles.  
   
"Wow..." She took another small breath, and giggle. "I guess you really know your stuff when it comes to that."  
   
He paused a second, regaining his breath before her, with Squashie re-forming her pumpkin-mouth in the meantime.  
   
"Why, thanks", he said, bashfully. "I don't think I have as much experience as I would like... but it seems that isn't a problem. At least, for now."  
   
"In my eyes, you're as ready as you can be." The prince lit up slightly, in reassurance.  
   
"Squashie?"    
   
"Mmm-hmm?"    
   
"Do you mind if I keep doing it?" She gave him a wide, knowing grin.  
   
"Pri~ince..."  
   
As she positioned herself upright again, he got back down to one knee, and positioned his fingers below her pussy a second time. She interrupted, somewhat sultry-toned.  
   
"Before you start, I just want you to know, I'm close." (She had pleasured herself just before setting up for his entrance.)  
   
She breathed a heavy breath, and looked to his eyes, caught in her own lust.  
   
"Bring me down, my prince."  
   
With these words, he started again on her pussy, her moaning continuing. He quickly stopped again, however, wet his other hand's fingers, and deftly switched. With the change of hands, he changed gears, speeding up to finger her at a rapid pace. This caused her to lightly pant alongside her typical moans. Her hands and arms weren't just bound together now, but were starting to shake in place.  
   
"Oh, yes, Prince! Keep going, keep going..."  
   
He looked up at her, with a smug grin, keeping the wave of pleasure rolling.  
   
"Almost there, yes, yes, yes-yes-yes-yesyesyesyes-"  
   
As she stopped saying legible words, her body caved in forwards, and her pussy tightly wrapped around his fingers. She went silent, building herself up until finally, she could take no more, and climaxed. With a piercing shout of pleasure, her body thrust forward and back, her head nearly going limp, and her entire body shivered as her pussy leaked, soaking his hand with her juices. He started slowing down with her, but not without the quick idea of one more deep-thrust, which slapped her legs to his sides with a smaller raise in volume.  
   
He stood up and backed away, and as she took her time recovering from her orgasm, he licked her juices from his right fingers, and was pleasantly surprised. She did not taste like pumpkin, as he expected too late. He waited another moment for her, before calling her attention.  
   
"Mmm... Squashie, you taste very sweet, for a pumpkin. Thinking of it, you taste just like a strawberry wafer. Treat Land has gotten to you, hasn't it?"  
   
"Mmm-hmm... I think so..."  
   
"Here, let me give you a taste."  
   
He put most of his left hand, glistening, into her mouth, and promptly got poked by her 'teeth'. His nerves flared, but his hand stayed in place as she licked every inch of it clean. He pulled it away after she had finished.  
   
"Stand up, now, if you will. I want to taste you further."  
   
She pulled her legs out from under her, and slowly obeyed. The rope from her hands to the rafters slackened, its tension vanishing. As she stood, Prince Fluff dropped himself to his knees before her, and positioned her legs further apart. He shimmied forward, and ran a finger over her folds, and across her clit, slightly compressing her, before sucking it clean again. Further teasing, he leaned forward, and traveled the same route with his tongue, to the same effect. Before Squashie could interrupt, wasting no time, he spread her pussy out with both hands and lunged in, circling her labia. Still quite sensitive down there, her body caved back- and downward, arching as her rope reached its limit again. He continued, flicking his tongue across her walls in addition as she squirmed. After he felt he had licked her clean (which was soon), he layed down under her, licking his lips while admiring his view.  
   
After a short, silent moment, Squashie slowly started moving her legs, and crept back down to a kneeling position.  
   
"Hey, Prince...", she spoke, playfully.  
   
He refocused himself. Squashie had positioned herself directly above his cock. If it were straightened out completely, the two would almost meet.  
   
"You didn't forget the main course, did you?"  
   
"Err, no. Kind of. You taste simply mouthwatering, you know."  
   
"Well, you ready?"  
   
"I am now. Go for it."  
   
Squashie pushed herself up, swinging her legs forward into a sitting position, over her prince. With all her weight in her bound arms, she slowly lowered herself over him. He sat up, and aligned his cock with her opening, before they met. With a small push, the prince drove his cock into her, the pleasure from her tight pussy nearly knocking him back down. They both started to moan from his entry, before she came to the end of her rope again, him barely inside, catching both of them by surprise.  
   
"...Well," she said with a chuckle, "I guess this just isn't the best setup!"  
   
"No-no-no, it's okay. We can make this work."  
   
Prince Fluff had done cowgirl-style before, but not without a catch. He was accustomed to lying still, while his partner bounced on his cock. (She was perfectly fine with it, mind.) He didn't really know how to thrust upwards, but he gave it his best shot. With his hands and feet, he pushed himself upwards, and back, penetrating an inch-and-a-half in. She admired his willpower, even with the limited result.  
   
"Yeah, this isn't working. We should really try another position.", she said after a few seconds. The prince agreed, and disengaged from her, standing back up. He looked around the theater's backstage, laying his eyes on a long box by the left wall. Stretching, he made his way towards the box, Squashie's eyes following.  
   
"Oh, the 'Saw an Assistant In Half' box? You could try that. It's sturdy."  
   
Prince Fluff went beside the box... only to find that, even without its legs, its top edge was higher up than his cock was.  
   
Slightly unsettled (but still in good feeling), he walked back to her. He bent over, dug his hands around her butt, and with strength, lifted her off the floor, evoking an "Oh!". She was completely surprised.  
   
"S-Spread your legs", he said, strained by her weight. She obeyed again, before he gently lowered her towards his cock, and aligned, before penetrating her with his tip again.  
   
After he had set her up, he let go of her rump, dropping her straight down. His cock shot all the way inside her, lubed and squeezed by her tight sheath as she bottomed out, with him catching her around her chest just as fast. He groaned loudly and deeply into her with the sensation, shrinking, as she nearly screamed into him.  
   
He had never done this before, and he had pulled it off well.  
   
As they rode the landing off, she giggled some more in his arms, missing her ability to speak. After a couple moments more, he started to rock her, springing his legs — and, by extension, both of them — down and up. Squashie noticed this quickly, having had time to regain herself again.  
   
"Ehh, Prince, I think you'll feel a lot better if you use your pelvis, for all of it."  
   
"Good idea", he said under his breath, stopping his leg-work. He straightened himself to the best of his ability and arched backward slightly, dragging his glistening cock out, before slowly filling her back up, to their slow breaths. He repeated the motion, a little faster, keeping raising his speed. After a few moments, he started to bounce against her with each, rocking them slightly. With his fastest yet, his flat grip on her satin cape slipped, causing him to clutch it tight, holding the two together closer as they moaned into each other's throats.  
   
After this practice, starting slowly again, he started to thrust without stopping. She started to whimper, with him moaning lightly under his breath, his head gliding from top to bottom and back inside her. She started to raise her legs around him, only for him to raise her up again, as she dropped them back. His crown nearly left her fully, one hand still grasping her cape with the other raising her by her tied hands.  
   
"Are you ready for this?-You're ready for this", Prince Fluff looped around.  
   
"Just fuck me already~"  
   
He dropped her on top of him again, catching and re-clutching her coat with his other hand, to a good groan and moan from both. Within a second's time, he drove into her again, fast and rough, drawing their voices out further. In a half-second, yet again. Squashie raised her legs around his back again, locking them behind him as she held on.  
   
Her prince had stopped any semblance of pausing between thrusts. He banged against her repeatedly, their hips slamming together. His cock tore through her without mercy, the sensation threatening to overwhelm them both. She moaned nigh-incessantly in his grasp, and found herself becoming submissive to his unremitting dominance.  
   
"Fuck me hard, that's it... Yes... Pull the strings of your puppet..."  
   
He started to lose himself in the friction of her pussy. She was around his cock like a python, narrowing his breath, and had trapped him within her legs, which squeezed him for her grip, yet, he felt empowered over her. Still fucking her wildly, and starting to sweat, he took one hand off of her back, and — spurred on by her words — slapped her ass like a whip, searing through her body. She let out a shrill scream upon contact that equaled, followed by a few more giggles. He quickly caught her cape again, clutching to her even harder.  
   
A couple minutes later, Prince Fluff's groans grew, becoming more frequent. Squashie knew what was coming, and as she tried to recompose herself, she noticed his large eyebrows beginning to tilt up. It wasn't long before...  
   
"Squashie... I'm almost there..."  
   
"Don't cum inside me; cum anywhere else, my prince!" She started to unravel her legs.  
   
He banged her a few more times, before removing his grip, arching back and absently throwing her hard towards the floor with his force. She swung all the way back by her rope, getting into a kneeling position on the rebound, positioning herself just as she started for him. He approached her as she swung, tightly jerking his soaking wet cock off with his hand, teetering on the edge, before quickly popping it into her open mouth as she slowed. It was still jagged as normal, but he didn't care at this point. He nestled his cock into a bottom-center groove, sliding in effortlessly as he slicked up her teeth. As she closed it as much as possible, lightly pressuring the top of his cock with her 'tooth' above and licking around the bottom half of his cock, he placed his hands behind her wavy green hair. With a very loud groan into her, he clutched onto it as hard as he could and forced her over his cock, reaching his climax as a heavy shot of seed unloaded at the back of her mouth. He kept holding on, pushing the two together further to his contractions, further emptying him out into her. His groaning subsided to heavy panting, and after a few moments, he let go, exiting her mouth. She closed it, her tongue rolling in his cum as she tasted every bit.  
   
Prince Fluff got down to one knee, then both, matching her, ending up a fair three inches shorter than her side-by-side. She pooled his seed up at the back of her mouth, then opened to give him a look at his work, making him feel very good of himself. She soon closed it again, before swallowing his load entirely. She took a breath, and brought her thinking to the forefront for a second.  
   
"Y'know, Prince, with you, it's a little hard to describe how you taste..."  
   
She thought about the taste of his cum for a couple more moments.  
   
"I guess, I guess your cum is like the beach!" She chuckled at her comparison. "So salty, and mouth-watering... yet the air around it's like a cool breeze; it feels so clean!"  
   
"And you probably have a little strawberry in there as well." She giggled in agreement.  
   
"Of all of how you taste, I'd say you keep your royal life handled pretty well — your castle has gotten to you, hasn't it?" Prince Fluff chuckled in similar, and faintly nodded.  
   
There was a moment of awkward silence, the momentum between the two having died down.  
   
"Well...", Prince Fluff broke.  
   
Squashie stood at attention.  
   
"I guess that was our night. Shall I attend to your ropes?"  
   
She nodded to him as he got up again. His cock sagged downward, still long, but not fully anymore. He walked behind her to her ropes. Behind her, he saw a long, thin, and rectangular black box invisibly placed behind the rope on her arms, which all eight ropes that bound her were fed through. There was a red button on top, which she could press with the back of her head with some strength, with art of a machete cutting a rope to its side.  
   
"You are a very tricky magician. Were you ever told that, by anyone else?"  
   
He pushed the button to her silent reply, and with a small mechanical roar, all eight ropes were sliced straight through, letting the box drop to the floor and tumble as the ends draped behind her. Promptly, Squashie wiggled her arms apart, slackening the freed ropes around them, before lowering them, sliding the ropes completely off with a few shakes as she slowly stood back up. Again, her height topped Prince Fluff's on equal footing.  
   
She took a moment to flex her hands, before turning towards him. Walking to his front, she lowered onto one knee, raising his cock with one hand. She analyzed him, learning his length, and his average girth, squeezing him a few times inside her palm as he breathed a little heavier. With a more sultry look, she took his balls, feeling and fondling them as she gripped his shaft, tugging across it vigorously a few times, to a couple deep moans. Immediately after she finished, she bent down and licked the front of his head a few times, to a shortened breath.  
   
"You just can't help yourself tonight..."  
   
She suddenly caught herself on her way back up, her blush blooming back.  
   
"...Yeah. I guess I can't. Now, kiss me."  
   
Squashie put her arms around her prince's elbows, opening her mouth to him, as he did the same. They pressed against each other, and their tongues met similarly. One waved across the other, licking around, before the other circled around the first. It overlaid the second, the two tenderly-yet-lively sweeping across leach other's widths. One partner bent forward over the other, bending them back, their tongue lustily taking the other for its own as it tasted every bit of its surface. As the first partner subsided, the other leaned over them in return, stealing their saliva before zealously scrubbing them down. Their tongues swished together a couple more times and returned to their selves, coated with the other's saliva as the two partners stood back.  
   
After a brief pause, Prince Fluff walked over to his small clothes-pile, to the side. He picked up his underwear, and re-oriented them, before raising each leg to shimmy them back on. Squashie walked behind him to an ornate, rectangular trunk a couple meters away. Behind it were her clothes.  
   
He placed his crown beside the pile, picked up his pants, and put them on as well. She picked up her panties first, stepped into them, and called for him to check her out. They were colored white, matching her stockings, decorated with a few thin, green, wispy vines. They were dotted with tiny, pink, dot-like flowers, the same color as the one in her hair. While on, the vines all flowed from underneath her jacket downward, ending at a simple pink carnation — again the same color — which rest nearly under her, atop her clit.  
   
"I see what you did with the flower."  
   
The two mutually grinned at each other in knowing, before proceeding to finish re-dressing. She stepped into the lower half of her suit, as shiny a black as the rest of it, and started re-buttoning her top half. He slid back into his robes, straightened his shoulder pads, and idly held his crown in one hand, beside him, unconcerned with it in the moment. The two recomposed themselves, before Prince Fluff had something to say.  
   
"So... Now that we are dressed again, I have to ask you something in general... Do you know how everyone is near your side of Patch Land?" He became meek at these words, realizing his thoughts. "I haven't really... caught up... in all this time..."  
   
"Well, every land seems like a normal community to me. As far as I've heard, even Yin-Yarn's other creatures have tamed down. No—one's been _attacked_ by them, really."  
   
"Good to know."  
   
With all having been said and done about their session, Prince Fluff started to wrap things up.  
   
"Well, it has been a pleasure... _meeting_ you tonight." He put his free hand in hers, and motioned for the two to walk together, towards the backstage exit.  
   
"You too, Prince."  
   
The two thought of each other as they approached, then reached the door. Prince Fluff, deep in his thoughts, let go of Squashie's hand, faced her, and broke the ice once more.  
   
"Err..." — he shortly hesitated, shrinking slightly — "...do you mind if— I mean, is there another time I could visit you? Not necessarily for this, but, you know."  
   
Squashie was enlightened at his request. "Really? Well, I always run on a schedule. A magic show here, an invite there... Not the busiest, but that's how I roll. Anyway, go towards the front-left of the theater, and you'll see a pen, a box, and some paper slips. Just write your name, your free hours, and what you want to see me for, and I'll get back to you soon."  
   
"Well, I'll be sure to check it out", he said, before placing his crown atop his head.  
   
He pushed the door open, and started to walk out, stopping in the middle of the doorway to face her.  
   
"Have a good night, Squashie."  
   
"Good night to you as well, Prince Fluff."


	2. Compact (3,589 Words)

* * *

Four months after Yin-Yarn's defeat

* * *

It was a peaceful evening in Patch Land. Prince Fluff had done all the chores he set himself to do. (Maintaining Patch castle, and himself, and whatnot.) About the only thing left in his routine was to check his mail. Sorting through some envelopes, he found one clad a pale yellow, with a scent of vanilla. (Treat Land, he figured.) He opened this one first, not bothering to check the return address on the front. It was a letter, and it read:  
   
"Hello, Prince Fluff. I was wondering if you could come over and spend a little time with me. I met you and your pal under Yin-Yarn's command, and things, of course, didn't go over well. I really hope to, y'know, patch things up between the two of us.  
   
If you have (or can make time for) a visit, 11:00 P.M., please send a line to [Number Withheld], and come to the theater in Treat Land, backstage. If not, then reply anyway. (You can suggest an alternate date, if you want!)  
   
—Love,  
A Would-Be Friend"  
   
Prince Fluff thought about this. A date? Seeing the place, he knew exactly who sent the invitation — the tricky magician, Squashini — and he wasn't sure whether or not to accept. But this was a message of friendship! After seeing through the rest of his mail — which was the same as usual, otherwise — he definitely had the time, but then again, she was the same magician who gave him and Kirby so much trouble some time ago, and he had his doubts. After some thought, which ended with his present kindness overruling their past scuffle, he accepted, sent her a voicemail, and set off for Treat Land.

* * *

Prince Fluff arrived at the theater at 10:55 P.M., slightly early. Following a helpful sign on a side wall, he made his way around to a swinging door, which led backstage. He waited a couple minutes for the hour to arrive, then knocked on the door, with a "Hello?".  
   
No sound from inside.  
   
"Your invite, Prince Fluff."  
   
A voice now replied, "Come in!"  
   
He pushed open the door, and walked through, only to freeze two steps in. At the back of the room, near the stage curtain, was Squashini, the area around her in spotlight. Her top hat was still on, over her wavy green hair, and her black cape still reached out around her, but everything else about her wasn't nearly so modest. Her suit's upper half appeared to have burst open, leaving her orange, C-sized breasts hanging out. The lower half was gone entirely, revealing her white stockings. She wasn't wearing any undergarments, either, leaving her pussy in full view to him. She was kneeling on the floor, and — looking back up — she had bound her hands together behind her head, elbows out. The other end of the rope, which was eight strands thick, was secured to the rafters above, without any slack between the two. The bow atop the present was the lustful look in her eyes, with a wily grin on her face. Prince Fluff was frozen still at her sight, raising a sudden blush, with a small twinge of pleasure in his dick.  
   
"Well, Prince?", she cooed. "What do you think?"  
   
He was verbally scrambled. He hadn't had as much experience in love before, as she obviously could've had since he last saw her; he was a man of his kingdom. He wasn't a first-timer — in fact, he did go out a good several times before, and knew the ropes — but he still hadn't settled in completely.  
   
"Shall we, y'know, make up for our first meet-together?"  
   
He recomposed himself at this.  
   
"Th.. This is quite odd, your definition of 'make-up'. Giving your body away like this..."  
   
"At least, to you. You know how I am, back with the giant bomb and all-" She quickly caught herself — "How I go about doing things, really. I would never think of truly harming you or anyone, now that Yin-Yarn doesn't have anything to do with me. I'm my own being now!" She chuckled softly. "And I always go a few extra miles than anyone else." Prince Fluff took this in for a moment, then smiled, and started walking towards her again. "Well, you can keep it up. You're certainly doing well in that regard."  
   
The spotlights around Squashini started to dim to a more intimacy-friendly level. While still approaching, the Prince stopped just before reaching her.  
   
"Err, silly question, but is 'Squashini' your normal name, or is there something else I could call you?"  
   
"You can call me 'Squashie', if you wish." Fair enough for him.  
   
The two were now practically beside each other. Prince Fluff hesitated for a moment, taking her in, before stepping slightly back and beginning to undress (putting his clothes in a pile to their right). He ended by shimmying down his dark-blue briefs, letting his cock hang out in front of her. It wasn't fully lengthened yet, at roughly three-and-a-half inches, but both of them understood without a word. He looked back to Squashie... and the jagged pumpkin smile she bore.  
   
"Err, Squashie?"    
   
"Yes?"    
   
"About that mouth you have... Is it safe to stick it in?"  
   
"Well, yes. They aren't sharp, really. More for show. As for comfort... well, seeing what kind of world we are in..." Squashie closed her mouth, and focused. After a moment, she opened it again, now in an oval shape. Prince Fluff was quite surprised, but had no qualms about it that mattered. Whatever goes, in a world (somewhat) made of crafts!  
   
He moved towards her again, and held his cock up further. Squashie admired it a little more. It didn't have an odor, per se, but it smelled... fresh. Like a nicely-washed set of woolens. She figured it was a result of his "proper" status, taking care of himself well, for one. She leaned her head further forward, and kissed his crown, with a small 'chu'. That alone caused it to extend a tiny bit. As the two moved in closer, she slowly encapsulated his entire head in her mouth. For a couple moments, she caressed it with her tongue, longingly and delicately, before changing her strategy. After a motionless moment, she tickled the underside of it as fast as she could, overwhelming him. With a sharp groan, he bent over somewhat, his cock surging to its fullest. She slid out and eyed it again, his tip shining.  
   
"Ooh, I think that's five-and-a-half inches. A good length!" The prince recovered, and smiled at this, with a small chuckle as she greedily put her lips around his cock again. She tightened her grip on it, sucking it further into her mouth, moving ever forward until his crown reached the back. She wet as much of it as she could with her tongue, sucking it in all the while, lightly moaning with his girth. She slid back, catching a breath, and started swinging herself back and forth from her bound position, bobbing his cock inward and outward, finding a good pace. The prince, slightly arched over her and softly moaning as she performed her magic, lightly docked his hands on her shoulders.  
   
"You're so good at this", he whispered between breaths.  
   
After a minute of this pleasure, her at a low drone, the prince had a thought. He shuffled himself to Squashie's left, with her adjusting to match. He wet his ring and middle fingers, bent over as far as he could, and brushed her clit with them, causing her head to tremble slightly. He moved downward, and started to dip his fingers between her folds, snugly fitting and slicked-up. As she continued to suck him off, she lightly moaned as he picked up to a gentle pace, thrusting in and out to the sound of her wetness. After a couple moments, he rapidly plunged in one more time, as deep as he could fit into her. With a sharper yell (still muffled), she pulled herself off of his cock, before devolving into a short fit of giggles.  
   
"Wow..." She took another small breath, and giggle. "I guess you really know your stuff when it comes to that."  
   
He paused a second, regaining his breath before her, with Squashie re-forming her pumpkin-mouth in the meantime.  
   
"Why, thanks", he said, bashfully. "I don't think I have as much experience as I would like... but it seems that isn't a problem. At least, for now."  
   
"In my eyes, you're as ready as you can be." The prince lit up slightly, in reassurance.  
   
"Squashie?"    
   
"Mmm-hmm?"    
   
"Do you mind if I let _you_ cum first, before we start?" She gave him a wide, knowing grin.  
   
"Help yourself. I'm kind of close, actually; I got off while waiting."  
   
She pulled her legs out from under her, and stood up. The rope from her hands to the rafters slackened, its tension vanishing. Prince Fluff dropped himself to his knees before her, and positioned her legs further apart. Wasting no time, he spread her pussy out with both hands and lunged in, circling her labia as she softly moaned again.    
   
"Oh, yes, Prince... Keep going, that's it..."  
   
He continued, flicking his tongue across her walls as she squirmed, her arms starting to shake. After another moment of handiwork, her voice spurring him on, she weakened, and her body dropped back- and downward, arching as her rope reached its limit again. She soon started to pant, in addition to her moans.  
   
"Almost there, yes, yes, yes-yes-yes-yesyesyesyes-"  
   
He felt her pussy tighten on the tip of his tongue. She went silent, building herself up until finally, she could take no more, and climaxed. With a large shout of pleasure, her body thrust forward and back, her head nearly going limp, and her entire body shivered as her pussy leaked, soaking him with her juices. He started slowing down with her, and tickled her clit before he left, which slapped her legs to his sides with a smaller raise in volume.  
   
He stood back up and backed away, taking a moment for her to recover from her orgasm, before calling her attention.  
   
"Squashie, you taste very sweet, for a pumpkin. Thinking of it, you taste just like a strawberry wafer. Treat Land has gotten to you, hasn't it?"  
   
"Mmm-hmm... I think so..."  
   
"Here, let me give you a taste."  
   
He put his two fingers from before into her mouth, glistening, and promptly got poked by her 'teeth'. His nerves flared, but his hand stayed in place as she licked every inch of it clean. He pulled it away after she had finished, and slowly lay down under her, to gaze.  
   
After a short, silent moment, Squashie slowly started moving her legs, and crept back down to a kneeling position.  
   
"Hey, Prince...", she spoke, playfully.  
   
He refocused himself. Squashie had positioned herself directly above his cock. If it were straightened out completely, the two would almost meet.  
   
"You didn't forget the main course, did you?"  
   
"Err, no. Kind of. You taste simply mouthwatering, you know."  
   
"Well, you ready?"  
   
"Not quite yet. I don't think I could penetrate you much with those ropes holding you up."  
   
"Ooh, good point."  
   
Prince Fluff stood up next to her, and leaned down. As Squashie further admired his cock, right in front of her, he put his hands on the bottom of her breasts, feeling around and learning them, before kneading them for a moment, toying her nipples to a soft breath. Leaning much further down, he dug his hands around her butt, and with strength, lifted her off the floor, evoking an "Oh!". She wasn't expecting this at all.  
   
"S-Spread your legs", he said, strained by her weight. She obeyed again, before he gently lowered her towards his cock, and aligned, before penetrating her with his tip.  
   
After he had set her up, he let go of her rump, dropping her straight down. His cock shot all the way inside her, lubed and squeezed by her tight sheath as she bottomed out, with him catching her around her chest just as fast. He groaned loudly and deeply into her with the sensation, shrinking, as she nearly screamed into him.  
   
He had never done this before, and he had pulled it off well.  
   
As they rode the landing off, she giggled some more in his arms, missing her ability to speak. After a couple moments more, he started to rock her, springing his legs — and, by extension, both of them — down and up. Squashie noticed this quickly, having had time to regain herself again.  
   
"Ehh, Prince, I think you'll feel a lot better if you use your pelvis, for all of it."  
   
"Good idea", he said under his breath, stopping his leg-work. He straightened himself to the best of his ability and arched backward slightly, dragging his glistening cock out, before slowly filling her back up, to their slow breaths. He repeated the motion, a little faster, keeping raising his speed. After a few moments, he started to bounce against her with each, rocking them slightly. With his fastest yet, his flat grip on her satin cape slipped, causing him to clutch it tight, holding the two together closer as they moaned into each other's throats.  
   
After this practice, starting slowly again, he started to thrust without stopping. She started to whimper, with him moaning lightly under his breath, his head gliding from top to bottom and back inside her. She started to raise her legs around him, only for him to raise her up again, as she dropped them back. His crown nearly left her fully, one hand still grasping her cape with the other raising her by her tied hands.  
   
"Are you ready for this?-You're ready for this", Prince Fluff looped around.  
   
"Just fuck me already~"  
   
He dropped her on top of him again, catching and re-clutching her coat with his other hand, to a good groan and moan from both. Within a second's time, he drove into her again, fast and rough, drawing their voices out further. In a half-second, yet again. Squashie raised her legs around his back again, locking them behind him as she held on.  
   
Her prince had stopped any semblance of pausing between thrusts. He banged against her repeatedly, their hips slamming together. His cock tore through her without mercy, the sensation threatening to overwhelm them both.  
   
She moaned nigh-incessantly in his grasp, and found herself becoming submissive to his unremitting dominance.  
   
"Fuck me hard, that's it... Yes... Pull the strings of your puppet..."  
   
He started to lose himself in the friction of her pussy, and — fueled on by her words (which continued) — he slapped her ass as sharp as he could, searing through her body. She let out a shrill scream upon contact that equaled, followed by a few more giggles.  
   
After a few minutes of this, Prince Fluff's groans grew, becoming more frequent. Squashie knew what was coming, and as she tried to recompose herself, she noticed his large eyebrows beginning to tilt up. It wasn't long before...  
   
"Squashie... I'm almost there..."  
   
"Don't cum inside me; cum anywhere else, my prince!" She started to unravel her legs.  
   
He banged her a few more times, before removing his grip, arching back and absently throwing her hard towards the floor with his force, her quickly getting back into a kneeling position. He approached her as she swung, popping it straight into her open mouth. It was still jagged as normal, but he didn't care at this point. He nestled his cock into a bottom-center groove, sliding in effortlessly as he slicked up her teeth. As she closed it as much as possible without hurting him, he placed his hands behind her wavy green hair. With a very loud groan into her, he clutched onto it as hard as he could and forced her over his cock, reaching his climax as a heavy shot of seed unloaded into her. He kept holding on for a moment, making sure she received every last drop. His groaning subsided to heavy panting, and after a few moments, he let go, exiting her mouth as she closed it, tasting every bit before swallowing his load entirely.  
   
"Y'know, Prince, with you, it's a little hard to describe how you taste..."  
   
She thought about the taste of his cum for a couple more moments as he got down to one knee, then both, matching her. He ended up a fair three inches shorter than her side-by-side.  
   
"I guess, I guess your cum is like the beach!" She chuckled at her comparison. "So salty, and mouth-watering... yet the air around it's like a cool breeze; it feels so clean!"  
   
"And you probably have a little strawberry in there as well." She giggled in agreement.  
   
"Of all of how you taste, I'd say you keep your royal life handled pretty well — your castle has gotten to you, hasn't it?" Prince Fluff chuckled in similar, and faintly nodded.  
   
There was a moment of awkward silence, the momentum between the two having died down.  
   
"Well...", Prince Fluff broke.  
   
Squashie stood at attention.  
   
"I guess that was our night. Shall I attend to your ropes?"  
   
"I can get them, actually. Just stand to the side and watch."  
   
He obeyed thusly. His cock sagged downward, still long, but not fully anymore. She promptly tilted her head back as far as she could, her hat flying off. With a small mechanical roar from behind her, all eight ropes were sliced straight through, letting a small, black box all were threaded through drop to the floor and tumble as the ends draped behind her. Prince Fluff was amazed. Promptly, Squashie wiggled her arms apart, sliding the ropes completely off with a few shakes as she slowly stood back up. Again, her height topped Prince Fluff's on equal footing.  
   
"You are a very tricky magician. Were you ever told that, by anyone else?"  
   
"A few times, actually. It's usually when I blindside a volunteer on-stage."  
   
"Just like what happened now, I'm guessing."  
   
Prince Fluff walked over to his small clothes-pile, to the side, and started to re-dress. Squashie walked behind him to an ornate, rectangular trunk a couple meters away. Behind it were her clothes. She picked up her panties first, stepped into them, and called for him to check her out. They were colored white, matching her stockings, decorated with a few thin, green, wispy vines. They were dotted with tiny, pink, dot-like flowers, the same color as the one in her hair. While on, the vines all flowed from underneath her jacket downward, ending at a simple pink carnation — again the same color — which rest nearly under her, atop her clit.  
   
"I see what you did with the flower."  
   
The two mutually grinned at each other in knowing, before proceeding to finish. Afterwards, he idly held his crown in one hand, beside him, unconcerned with it in the moment. The two recomposed themselves, before Prince Fluff had something to say.  
   
"So... Now that we are dressed again, I have to ask you something in general... Do you know how everyone is near your side of Patch Land?" He became meek at these words, realizing his thoughts. "I haven't really... caught up... in all this time..."  
   
"Well, every land seems like a normal community to me. As far as I've heard, even Yin-Yarn's other creatures have tamed down. No—one's been _attacked_ by them, really."  
   
"Good to know."  
   
With all having been said and done about their session, Prince Fluff started to wrap things up.  
   
"Well, it has been a pleasure... _meeting_ you tonight." He put his free hand in hers, and motioned for the two to walk together, towards the backstage exit.  
   
"You too, Prince."  
   
The two thought of each other as they approached, then reached the door. Prince Fluff, deep in his thoughts, let go of Squashie's hand, faced her, and broke the ice once more.  
   
"Err..." — he shortly hesitated, shrinking slightly — "...do you mind if— I mean, is there another time I could visit you? Not necessarily for this, but, you know."  
   
Squashie was enlightened at his request. "Really? Well, I always run on a schedule. A magic show here, an invite there... Not the busiest, but that's how I roll. Anyway, go towards the front-left of the theater, and you'll see a pen, a box, and some paper slips. Just write your name, your free hours, and what you want to see me for, and I'll get back to you soon."  
   
"Well, I'll be sure to check it out", he said, before placing his crown atop his head.  
   
He pushed the door open, and started to walk out, stopping in the middle of the doorway to face her.  
   
"Have a good night, Squashie."  
   
"Good night to you as well, Prince Fluff."


End file.
